Tell me the Truth
by LylSev
Summary: Mommy was a psycho and daddy was a dreamer. A/A have adopted both Cobbs children. Now they are supposed to tell them the truth... Summary is not good, story is better. Ariadne/Arthur, Mal/Dom and maybe others.


This is not gonna be too long, like max 3 chapters.

Please enjoy, write me what you think about it and like I said before just ENJOY.

Phillipa and James Coobs were adopted by Ariadne and Arthur by the age of 5 and 3. Mallory Cobb killed herself by jumping from the hotel room and Dominic Cobb felt into limbo and died because of heart problems.

Ariadne was sitting, looking from the window. Her 15 years old daughter Phil was out with a boy for the first time so it was a big day. Phil has been just like every teenager a bit sensitive to everything, she seemed to be always in a bad mood and then she was like a sunshine. But mostly all the time she has been this sweet smiley girl like always.

The thing what was the worst for Ariadne was the fact that Phillipa looks more and more like her parents, both Cobbs used to be blonde but then time went on and Phillipa's hair became more light brown, James's dirty blonde. No one has asked them, who really cares? Children look after their grandparents they used to tell. But now Phillipa doesn't look like all those American girls, she is more elegant, more ... French like, her blue eyes seem to be the reflection of Cobbs, they make her and Arthur guilty that they haven't told them the truth about their family.

They didn't want them to know anything about sharing dreams, committing suicide and limbo. They didn't want them to know a sad story, sad story about their parents love.

Maybe they were just both afraid of loosing them, they had their twins, Lily and Jack but does it really matter who is your biological kid and who is not? Ariadne was sure that the truth would break her kids hearts. Especially Phillipa's. James is more easy going, open minded, thoughtful he wouldn't make it a big deal but looking into their eyes and seeing both Mal and Dom in them was killing her more than any time before.

Here she is coming, her beautiful princess, all smiley, giving the boy a little kiss. Ariadne turned off the window so Phil wouldn't know that she was watching her.

"MOOOOOM?"

"Hi, sweetie, how was the first date?" she smiled and handed Phillipa a plate, calling James from the garden to come and have some lunch.

"Trevor is amazing! He likes to play football but you know soccer! His parents are British! He is so cool and we have the same favorite band, isn't it amazing? You would love him mom. Can he come for a dinner?"

"what? dinner ?..." jeez she is so young and she wants to invite him for a dinner...

"oh sure honey, dinner sounds good. I would like to meet your ... boyfriend"

She ate her lunch as fast as she could, went to her room to take her dancing dress and in a minute she was gone again.

"Oh those girls" said James

Ariadne just laughed, it won't take too long and he will find himself a nice girl as well.

"Arthur, love we have to tell them"

"you really think so?"

"they deserve it don't they?"

"but they are so young"

"they deserve the truth, they have to know them, its torturing me to look at them. they are like mal and dom's split images"

"come on we are so happy now, you know that it would destroy the family, they will find it out later, like in a few years, they won't understand, they are both teenagers, they will blame us, hate us..."

"maybe we had to tell them sooner"

"noo we have to be silent"

Anytime I lie here in my room, alone just watching the stairs I remember my dad telling me he will come back home soon, he told me he loves me and my brother James and he has never came back. I remember my mom going around the house in a black dresses and my dad looking into her loving eyes, I remember them sleeping for hours and hours, Arthur coming to see them, to wake them up, I remember my mom screaming into my dad's face he is sick, that she hates him, I remember him trying to tell her this is real and I remember how my grandpa came and said that my mom is gone, there will be no singing no laughing, no happy birthday singing, I remember my dad standing in the kitchen watching us and our granny calling us for lunch, we run away and I didn't even see his face. I know Arthur and Ariadne are not my parents but I have decided to forget my own ones, they left me and James here alone without them but still even ... despite all the pain I wish they were here. I bet James knows too, I guess we have a pic of our parents from Paris where we sometimes lived, I guess James had borrowed this pic, I need to get it from him.

I can't wait to hear Ariadne and Arthur explaining us that they are not our parents. I can't wait to hear "we love you like our owen but your mommy was a crazy psycho who jumped from the window and your dad was too big dreamer" bullshit my parents were the best and I am not a kid anymore.

Please tell me if you liked it and sorry for all the mistakes.


End file.
